


the friendship

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they're friends...sterek drabble - 8/13 - door, well, strong





	the friendship

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles’ focus was strong looking through the spell books in front of him. Feeling eyes on him, he looks up and sees Derek standing at his door. “He-ey, Derek. Did you need something?”

“Well, you’ve been at this for a while now. Just thought I’d offer some help. Since, Sti- er, _other_ you, isn’t.”

He chuckles and blows out a breath. “He said we can call him Mischief while I’m here.”  Smiling at the man who has slowly become his friend after a couple weeks, he pats the space next to him. “But yeah, dude, I’ll take some help. Thanks!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
